Finn's Birthday Party
by natalie5676
Summary: It's Finn's 14th birthday. Him and Jake have organised a party for all the Princesses and royals of Ooo. Meanwhile the Princess and Marceline enjoy their time together at the party, only to have a close friend discover more than they imagined.


Marceline & The Princess Pt2

**Finn's Birthday**

"Alright everyone get on the dance floor and show me what you've got!" Finn squealed across his living room. Him and Jake worked all day to set this party up, with he help of BMO of course. They rearranged the furniture and added lights to the room, everyone was amazed how good the party looked. Jake wanted it to be absolutely perfect being as it was Finn's 14th birthday.

"Hey Mar Mar! Come dance with me girl!" Bubblegum waved across the room. Everyone was there, Marceline, Flame Princess, BMO, LSP, Breakfast princess, all the other princesses, too many to count, Shelby, even Ice King decided to show up. Though all he was doing was sitting on the couch talking to Marceline while he drank his cup of solid ice. He didn't know what to do with all these princesses in sight with Finn and jake dancing not too far away.

"I'm coming princess!" Marceline said as she stood up from the couch. "Hey hold my drink could you?". Ice King looked puzzled as she dropped the glass of tomato juice in his hand. Walking away she undid her hair from a high pony tail, letting her long, midnight-dark hair flow across her back, almost whipping LPS in the face. She looked absolutely beautiful tonight, she wore a red dress that just skimmed just above her knees, and high heels of the color of cherrys to bring out the red in her eyes. But she wanted to look good, she knew the princess herself would be here.

Marceline walked up to Bonnibel, her pink hair rested delicately over her shoulders, she was wearing her usual long pink gown and pink heels. Marceline took the princess's hand and spun her around, the two moved to the fast paced music laughing and giggling their way through. Marceline had to resist the urge to float above the ground, she wanted to impress the princess with her wicked style dance moves. She spun around and moved her hands from side to side, her legs were moving gracefully yet energetically to the beat of the music. By this time Bubblegum was laughing so hard she might cry, she loved Marlines energy, she loved she wasn't afraid of anything.

Just then the music stopped and the song had ended, the girls were laughing louder than everyone else in the crowded room, hugging and wiping away the tears of joy they calmed down. A new song started to play, this one was a soft one, with a delicate guitar melody playing in the background. "Ok now this one is for all you lovebirds out there! Hey Lady get that b-e-auutiful body over here!" Jake said in the microphone. Just as he was about to put it down he picked it back up and pointed at Ice King. "Ice king don't you go having any funny ideas over there ok!". Ice king sat back down on the couch and timidly went back to drinking his cup of solid ice.

Marceline lightly put her hand on Bubblegums waist, with her other hand she coiled her fingers around the pink girls palm and fingers. They swayed slowly to the beat of the music, stepping from side to side as their fingertips moved slowly closer around the other ones body. Marceline gazed in the purple gumdrop-like eyes of the princess. She studied her face, every detail, her perky half-smiling lips, her small cute nose, her fluffy soft hair that always puzzled Marceline to how perfect it was.

She moved her eyes away from bubblegum and towards Finn who was standing there besides the wall. He wasn't dancing with anyone, not even Flame Princess, he just stood there, cup in hand drinking slowly and awkwardly while scanning the crowd. Just then the two met eyes, Marceline gave a quick smile to the boy and he stared back at her. Realising that she was dancing with the princess, Finn's former crush. The vampire knew that she had the princess in her arms and not Finn. She had her all to herself, she knew Bubblegum loved her and she knew she loved her back. But Finn was a dear friend and today was his birthday, she didn't want Finn to know about the two of them. It would crush him.

"Peebles, lets go somewhere. Lets get out of here for a while." Marceline said as she linked eyes back with the princess. PB smiled, she removed her hand from Marlines waist and held both her hands. "Ok Marcy" She gave a quick smirk and looked around the room to make sure no one was listening. Bubblegum leaned into marceline's ear and whispered "I know just the place". The pink girl held the vampire's hand and dragged her along the room pushing through the crowd. Bubblegum walked through a small corridor away from the party, she found a small flight of stairs in the twisted rooms of their treehouse. "Follow me Marcy, I know exactly where to go." She said as they ran up the stairs. Marceline poked her head onto the top floor, she slowly walked up to the top of the stairs until she was standing on ground. "Finn and Jake's room?" Marceline asked, puzzled.

The princess gave a cheeky smile and dragged Marceline to another door, she opened it slowly to find a dimly lit room with a couch and tv in it. "Finn and Jake watch movies in here when BMO's not around. I found this place when we were playing hide and seek, back when I was 13 of course". The two girls slowly walked in the room, it was lit by a few candles and a small window that let moon light flow in. Bubblegum closed the door behind her and turned around smiling. She looked so beautiful standing right there, her long pink hair was pulled to the side to rest on one shoulder. Her hands were held behind her back all shyly and cute.

Bonnibel walked slowly towards the vampire, she put her hands on the girls shoulders and pulled up to kiss her. Marceline closed her eyes and slowly bent down, she was slightly taller than Bubblegum, wearing her high heels gave her a hight advantage over the princess. The two fell on the couch kissing, Marceline ran her hands through Bonnibel's pink hair, they kissed for so long Marceline thought time had stopped all together. But just as she could enjoy it any longer her vampire ears caught something. Someone was walking up the stairs, quicker than normal, like they took four steps and had reached the top already. They were walking fast around the room. But before Marceline could push the princess away the door boomed open. Letting light rush in and almost blinding the girls. "HHSSSSSS" Marceline instinctively Hissed at the light. Bubblegum was still sitting on top of her and almost fell off by the sudden jolt of movement from the vampire.

Marceline tried to focus on who was there, her heart was beating faster than ever, the only thing that was rushing though her mind was the fear of seeing Finn standing there witnessing it all. But as light faded and Marceline's red eyes began focus on who it was. She saw a small Orange dog standing there, mouth open and eyes bigger than she had ever seen them.

"Mar…Mar…Marceline?….. Princess…Princess Bubblegum?… What?" Jake said squinting his eyes in disbelief. Marceline got up and left the princess sitting on the couch. "Jake… Theres something we need to tell you. I… We…" Marceline glanced over at Bubblegum who was staring at Jake like she had seen a ghost. "Jake, Bubblegum and I are back together."

Jake gulped and looked at the two of them. "But I….? I didn't even know the two of you were ever….?" The princess stood up looking at Marceline, she slowly walked over to Jake and bent down, he took a step back and put his hand in front of her in fear. "Listen Jake… You are a very dear friend to us and… Well we need you to promise us something." Jake's scared face quickly turned into anger.

"Promise! Promise you what!"

"Promise you won't ever tell Finn about this!" The vampire said as she jumped in the air to float.

"Finn…." Jake whispered to himself. "Finn… Princess Bubblegum… Finn still likes you." The dog said as he slowly looked up to her.

"Finn has always liked you! Is this…? Is this how you treat him!" Jakes voice was loud now, almost coming to a bark.

"The amount of times he has cried over you PB and here you are snogging the Vampire Queen!"

Marceline's mouth was open now, she was staring at the Princess, begging her to say something.

"It's not like that Jake… But… We both love Finn very much and you should know this more than anyone. It would crush him to know."

Princess bubblegum put her hand on Jake's shoulder, he shook her hand off and stepped back. Marceline floated down and walked towards him, she bent down with Bubblegum and hugged jake. He twisted and turned to break free but gave in within a few seconds.

"I won't tell anyone Marcy… I won't tell Finn" He whispered. Marceline let go of the hug and gave a short smile, Jake took a step back and turned around to walk away. The girls stood up and sighed with relief. "Oh… You guys should join us down at the party… There's cake, that's why I came up here looking for you." Jake said softly as he climbed back downstairs.

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum looked back at each other. "Do you think he will tell?" Bubblegum asked softly, "I don't know sugar… But what ever happens, Finn is still our best friend". Marceline took the Princess's hand as they walked out of the room, slowly they walked down the steps and into the party. Standing there was Finn, laughing with his best friends and dancing to music, he glanced up and saw Marceline, he waved to the vampire and sent a rush of guilt inside her that almost tore her apart.

"Oh Finn… I guess you will never be old enough to know… Happy birthday Finn." The vampire whispered as she let go of the princesses hand.


End file.
